Waterfront Meeting
by Midnight Memories
Summary: Re-enacted scene from "The Creature of Kapu Cave" when Nancy meets the Hardy Boys.


A/N: Hi everyone!

After over two months of hiatus, I am somewhat back. Ironically, after months of debate, I applied in University's English program, and got accepted, only to lose the passion I had for writing. I noticed it when I began to write the other day; nothing seemed to flow well...

So I took this one easy. I just re-enacted a moment in "The Creature of Kapu Cave", the computer game. The dialogue isn't mine, and most aspects are taken from the game also. As I said, it was just a little writing exercise to kick me back in gear. It's nothing good, unfortunately. I also played around with Nancy's status, as she is dating Ned in the game, but is single in this story.

Anyway. Read ahead.  
Take care!

P.S. I just downloaded the newest version of Word. If the format of this story is a bit weird, I apologize. Please bear with me.

* * *

The waves lolled peacefully until they reached the sandy beach. There, the drops of water either sunk low in the sand, or they crawled back in the ocean, only to repeat their course a few moments after. In the distance, a Hawaiian girl dressed in a hot pink bathing suit was riding the waves on her brand-new surf board, perfectly flaunting her passion to anyone who'd take a moment to watch.

It was a beautiful part of Hawaii, and the weather was definitely beneficial to the scenery. It was almost constantly sunny, but today, it was exceptionally nice; the sun gleamed through a cloudless sky, and a light breeze flitted through the palm trees, their leaves gently swaying left and right.

The bus's engine sputtered lightly as it halted to drop the red-haired teenager off in front of Big Island Mike's Immersion Excursion. She watched as it rolled away, rumbling with old age, and leaving a trail of black smoke behind itself.

She hadn't brought much with her; aside from a small bag containing a few spare clothes and choice items, and the practical shoes on her feet. Therefore, her luggage seemed empty, if one didn't notice the few pouches containing flashlights, pins, skeleton keys, weapons, empty containers, powder, brushes, paper, pens, and hidden money. Anything that a detective might carry with them.

Parked in the driveway was a large yellow jeep. Assuming that this would be her car, Nancy Drew left her luggage close to the trunk and approached the building in front of her.

"Big Island Mike's Immersion Excursions," she murmured to herself as she read off the large wooden inscription. "Dr. Kim told me to pick up some keys from this guy..."

However, heading out right away didn't seem appealing. Despite what she had packed, she wasn't here to solve a mystery; she had answered an ad in the newspaper. An entomologist named Dr. Quigley Kim had requested a helper for three weeks, and Nancy had taken the chance to try this new experience. Days later, she had received a plane ticket. Therefore, she was out in Hawaii for a few weeks to help someone with bugs, plain as day.

It didn't stop her from bringing her detective gear just in case.

Instead of picking up her keys, she made her way down the wooden deck that wrapped around the house. She scanned a necklace-making stand, a little shop, and a shave-ice machine. A small grin made its way on her lips as she thought of the fun she would have here. It was definitely a paradise; she was, indeed, much in need of vacations, bug doctor or not.

Soon, the deck turned into a sandy path, which stretched all the way to the beach. She followed it eagerly, relishing the feel of the sand sinking lightly under her feet and the light breeze that tamed the sun.

She had barely stepped on the dock when her cell phone rang, disrupting the peaceful atmosphere of her picturesque surroundings. With a flick of her hand, she pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the caller.

Ned Nickerson.

A sigh escaped her lips despite herself. She had broken up with Ned a little over two months ago, and it was obvious that the boy thought he would be able to get her back. Constant calls, sweet messages, and worried attention were all on his list. Part of Nancy wanted to ignore the call, though the bigger -and more rational- part told her to answer anyways.

Mustering a smile in her voice, she flipped it open and pressed it against her ear, and threw a happy, "Hello!"

Ned didn't beat around the bush. His voice was worried as he asked, "So did you arrive okay?"

Nancy bit her lip, forcing back a sigh. Instead, she put on her best surprised voice and said, "Ned? Hi!" To shy off any awkwardness that might come, she added, "Perfect timing; I just got here. In fact, I'm on the beach."

"The bug doctor's on the beach?" His voice was incredulous.

"No, I still haven't picked up the keys she left for me," Nancy admitted. A small, sheepish laugh left her lips. "I'm kinda goofing off."

Ned then seemed to hesitate, before carefully saying, "Well, I wish I could be there with you, believe me. It's done nothing but rain non-stop since I dropped you off at the airport."

She winced at the memory. He had spent the entire trip asking why she had to leave, and questioning her as much as he could. She, on the other hand, had spent the trip wishing she had asked Bess or George to drive her there instead of her ex-boyfriend. That had definitely been a stupid idea.

She allowed her eyes to skim the beach, stopping on two handsome males lounging on the beach as Ned continued. "The sky is just this constant shade of grey." He halted, hesitated, and then said hurriedly, "It'd be depressing even with you here, but with you not here, it's rea–"

Something clicked in her brain. "Oh my gosh!" She raised her hand and waved, drawing the attention of the pair of men to herself. Her excitement spiked as she spoke in her phone, "You're not going to believe this, but Joe and Frank Hardy are here!"

He paused, and when he spoke again, his voice stuttered with lack of confidence. "What? A-are you sure?"

"Positive." They were in clear sight now, making their way towards her. "Hey, listen, I'll call you later, okay?"

Ned wasn't about to let go, though. "But–"

"Bye!" Hurriedly, Nancy closed her phone, ignoring the guilty twinge that prodded her. Instead, she slipped the piece of electronic in her pocket and placed a large smile on her features. She hopped down the few steps of the dock, then leaned against the railing as the two brothers stopped in front of her.

Surprisingly, it was Frank who spoke first. "Nancy?" She acutely noticed that the forest green shirt he was wearing definitely suited him.

Unconsciously, she ran a hand through her hair. Nevertheless, she didn't have to feign surprise; how strange that the duo would be on the island at the same time as her. "What are you guys doing here?"

Frank smiled warmly. "We got here yesterday."

Joe took a step forward, a boyish grin covering his face. Loudly, he explained, "Believe it or not, we're here on assignment!"

"Joe, keep it down," his older brother admonished in a lower tone. A small frown flickered over his features, briefly, before turning back to Nancy.

The pair then explained their case. They were working undercover to ensure that Big Island Mike's business, as well as his daughter, were clean from any dark business.

During their talk, Nancy couldn't help but study the oldest brother. She vaguely remembered from a friendly email that Joe and he had just come back from Canada; they were therefore slightly paler than usual, their tans having diminished with the lack of sunny conditions. Still, he was as handsome as ever, and Hawaii was the perfect place to be to spruce up one's looks.

Once they had finished telling her about their case, she couldn't help but to tease them. "So you were basically hired to vacation in Hawaii and learn how to surf, is that what you're saying?"

Frank smiled at her joke. "Don't worry. As soon as the opportunity presents itself, we'll be doing some hardcore snooping too."

Joe commented and the trio exchanges a few more words. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, but she ignored it, choosing instead to focus on her two interlocutors.

Suddenly, Nancy's case felt unimportant. Images of herself and Frank, sipping sweet drinks in front of a sunset on the beach flitted through her mind. She sighed slightly before shaking them out of her head and said, "Well, I better get going." She noticed Frank frowning lightly in worry. "Good luck, you guys. I have my cellphone, so keep in touch!"

"You too," the oldest Hardy replied. "In fact, if there's anything you need out there–"

Joe smirked as he cut his brother's speech, "Food, toiletries, monster repellent..."

Frank rolled his eyes before casting them on Nancy. His face was serious, though his eyes glinted playfully. "Call us anytime, okay?"

The three exchanged goodbyes, and the two brothers left her behind on the beach. Nancy turned as she watched them leave, and then smiled as Frank turned briefly. A warm grin lifted his lips as he noticed her eyes were on him, and he lifted his hand in a farewell.

A farewell that spoke promises.


End file.
